Owner's Manual
by Zandyne
Summary: We at SEDFEE [SquareEnixDisney ExtraExtraordinary] Shop thank you for purchasing a KH Character Unit! If you follow what the Manual says, any and all problems will be kept to a minimum!
1. Welcome to the SEFEE Shop!

Just a little something for fun; the idea has been done before in different series for sure, but I've always wanted to try doing one of these...

**Owner's Manual**

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Welcome to the SEDFEE Shop!**

**---------------------------------------**

_Congratulations and thank you for doing business with the SquareEnix-Disney Extra-Extraordinary (SEDFEE) Shop! SEDFEE works day and night to provide the most enjoyable and up-to-date products for our loyal fans and customers. We at SEDFEE Shop hope you will fully enjoy your recent purchase! If for any reason you are not satisfied come back to SEDFEE Shop and we'll double your satisfaction or your money back!_

_Remember the SEDFEE Shop motto, "If its extra-extraordinary and full of fun it most likely came from the SEDFEE Shop who's #1!"_

---------------------------------------

It was yet another pleasant day in the newly restored Radiant Garden. With the heartless and nobodies sealed from the world, peace seemed to have finally returned to the shining land. Birds were flying, children were laughing in the streets-

_**"YUFFIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

-and Leon was pissed off.

The bubbly self-proclaimed great ninja skipped to where Leon was seething in front of Cid's shop. "Yes Squaaaaaall?"

"It's LEON- and what the HELL IS **THIS**?" Leon jabbed a hand out and spastically motioned to the box in front of him. It was a simple wooden box covered in a plethora of stamps, packaging tape and several obnoxiously colored logos that read "SEDFEE Shop". But with the way the fighter was pointing an accusing finger at it, one would have thought it was some sort of affront to all that was sane and holy.

Yuffie wisely chose to overlook his drama, "Oh, it's the order from SEDFEE Shop, I thought you would like it." She reached up and gave the box a proud pat on its' wooden top. The box was as tall as her but forebode something more terrible then any of her pranks...even more then the time she had stolen all of his pants and hung them all over town-

"Wait, what do you mean _'something I would like'_?" He raised an eyebrow. Yuffie was not meant to be trusted with **any** ideas, any more then Cid was to be trusted with cooking...Leon mentally scrunched up his nose as he recalled the time he discovered that a cigarette had _magically _found its way into his toast.

The plucky girl rocked back and forth on her heels and spoke playfully, "Weeeeell, you know how its been really _quiet_ all around Radiant Garden riiiiight?" He slowly nodded even though he truly did not like where any part of the conversation was possibly going. "Especially since Sora, Donald and Goofy left riiiight?"

The color drained from his face. Leon's eye gave an involuntary twitch as he cast a horrific glance at the box next to the perky ninja. With a terrified look he quickly closed the distance between himself and Yuffie and placed his hands on her shoulders. "YOU PUT THEM INTO A BOX AND FED-EX'D THEM HERE?!" He was now madly shaking her at this point. Maybe if he shook her hard enough the box would cease existing.

She pried herself out of his grasp before giving him a look of bewilderment. She dusted herself off and placed her hands on her hips indignantly. "OF COURSE NOT!" she pouted angrily and gave a vexed 'hmph!'.

A flabbergasted Leon looked back at her. Her infectious smile crept back onto her face.

"I got something **much** better!" She flashed him the victory sign and gave him a wink. All logic seemed to collapse in on itself in Leon's poor mind.

----------------------------------------

_Thank you for purchasing a Kingdom Hearts Franchise Character! We hope you will thoroughly enjoy the Character Unit and its' Various Features. Any questions you may have about the unit can be answered in the included Owner's Manual. Any problems you may have can be addressed and solved at "Customer Service" which can be contacted via Moogle-LiveCom or Moogle-Mail. Once again, thank you for your purchase and we at SEDFEE wish you an Extra-Extraordinary Day!_

----------------------------------------

The four sides of the box dramatically fell down to the ground as if they were programmed to do so once the top had been removed. Yuffie hopped up and down on the ground at seeing what was inside. Leon stared at it dumbfounded.

"It's...it's..." It was the only word Leon seemed to be able to form at the moment. Personally he believed whatever was left of his _already_ traumatized mind had just died.

"It's great isn't it Squall? See I **told** you it was much better!" Yuffie grinned madly and patted him heartily on the back. Leon continued to gawk at what was in front of him.

"It's a...Sora clone..." His jaw would have broken off and skittered across the ground if the action was physically possible from being surprised. If there was any moment in his life that he wished he was having some sort of freakish nightmare, now would have been the best of times.

"Noooo! It's a Sora **UNIT**! It's like a pet only more human-y!" She gave a defiant stomp on the ground as if it would suddenly justify her words.

"..." Leon tried to console himself with silence. Maybe if he ignored her and the **_thing _**that was in front of him long enough, they would both spontaneously implode from the lack of attention.

"Anyway, here's the instruction booklet. Have fun Squaaaaaaaaaaall!" She tossed him a small tome of a book before disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke. The book lifelessly hit Leon's shoulder before it sadly flopped facedown onto the cobbled street.

"Why me?" He gave the sky a mournful look and quietly begged for whatever higher power that existed to smite him out of his horrible misery.

Much to Leon's dismay, no such divine force struck him.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Wrote this up because the TTR chapters are being fickle. Poor Leon, he seems so OOC! Aw, Yuffie's so...Yuffie. And Cid, well Cid is an honorable mention. This is a blank slate of a story that will be dictated by suggestions from the reviewers, if no such suggestions come by, it will follow a bizarre string of events for a 'story'. So feel free to suggest scenarios and/or other KH Units! The SEDFEE (said-fee) motto is damn cheesy.


	2. May Damage Sanity!

Wow, I wasn't expecting such fast and positive feedback, thanks guys! Hope you enjoy!

**Owner's Manual**

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: May Damage Sanity!**

---------------------------------------

_The Sora Unit is one of the most popular Kingdom Hearts Character Units! The Sora Unit is widely known for his high compatibility rates with other KH Character Units and people in general. The most notable strengths of the Sora Unit would be his courage and overall personable qualities. The Sora Unit is a wonderfully optimistic friend for many ages and an equally easy unit to care for. The Sora Unit comes in two versions, KH1 (default red) and KH2 (default black). The main difference between the two would be the age difference and that the KH2 Unit is slightly more mature and comes with (optional) Drive Form Capabilities. Both versions come with the default Kingdom Keyblade (a variety of others can be purchased, but they are not included in the bought package) and a Halloweentown costume. As an added bonus for fans, both versions of the Sora Unit now come with a collectable (as well as edible) Papou fruit!_

---------------------------------------

Leon had somewhat calmed down once he had hauled the Sora Unit inside of Cid's shop. He felt more at ease about the awkward situation when all of Radiant Garden wasn't giving him weird looks for "his" life-sized replica of the Keyblade Wielder. At least it was the Sora that had more buckles and chains then even Cloud owned in his entire dresser.

Letting out a dejected sigh, he began to flip through the manual Yuffie had thrown at him before she disappeared off to her ninja fantasy land. A stray thought of malice suddenly crossed his mind. An evil smirk formed on his lips and he chuckled to himself. He figured this whole thing was some twisted way of Yuffie getting back at him for eating the last piece of Aerith's cheesecake. "Fight fire with more fire..." She had been chipping away at his sanity for as long as he'd known her, it was about damn time he was going to get back at that little brat.

Having skimmed past the fifty something pages with various warnings of "not intended for children under the age of 5" and "do not iron clothes on body" he finally got to the 'instruction' part of the book. The brunette couldn't help but laugh darkly at his impending revenge against the ninja.

Standing in the garage doorway was Cid, who had fully intended to go back into the shop to find a fresh pack of cigarettes only to be met with a disturbing sight. The normally stoic Leon had finally _snapped _as far as he could tell, complete with the "evil rubbing of the hands together deviously" and "insidious cackling". The mechanic decided he could live fifteen minutes without his beloved cancer sticks. With cautiously slow steps, he made his way out of the shop room and back into the safety of the garage.

----------------------------------------

_The pre-set personality for the Sora Unit is known as the "canon setting". This setting ensures that the Sora Unit will act mainly "Sora". In other words, the Sora Unit will be affectionate, somewhat clueless, cheerful, courageous and friendly. The Canon Setting Sora will get along well with a variety of "Good/Light" KH Character Units such as the (not included) Riku Unit, Kairi Unit, FF Hero Units, Disney Hero Units, etc. The Canon Setting Sora can also get along with (not guaranteed or included) Axel Unit, Roxas Unit, Namine Unit, and a select few of the Modified Darkness/Nobody Units. The Canon Setting Sora will most likely NOT get along with Canon Setting "Darkness/Nobody" KH Character Units such as the (not included) Ansem Unit, (most) Organization XIII Units, Heartless Companion Units, Nobody Companion Units, FF Villain Unit(s), Disney Villain Units, etc. **In the case of Modified Units, SEDFEE cannot be held responsible for what may happen to your Sora Unit or the other party's KH Character Unit (negative or otherwise), we suggest using some foresight to plan ahead in case such an event may occur.**_

_However, there are a variety of ways to alter/modify your Sora Unit's personality by setting him to the "custom setting". This can be done with manual modifications, however it is not suggested. Another method is to set the Sora Unit to his Custom Setting, and then "teach" him specific personality traits, much like a parent would teach their children how to behave. The most popular, effective and convenient way to Mod your Sora Unit is to download Personality Mods off of the internet. SEDFEE acknowledges and affiliates with several of the legal downloads available at ffKHMOD dot net__, simply download a specific Mod ID number onto a Mod chip (not included), "feed" it to your Sora Unit and the he will have processed it in 1-2 hours. We strongly urge you to fully research any Mods you may load into the Sora Unit in order to avoid possible problems; **SEDFEE does not take responsibility for any actions your Sora Unit may take once you have Modified him.**_

---------------------------------------

Leon had opted to sit hunched over the large keyboard and computer that was located in the basement under the now restored-restoration site. He had dragged the limp Sora Unit down with him and it now sat quietly in a slumped heap in the corner. There was a devilish glint in his eyes as he scanned over the vast directory of ffKHMOD dot net for the "ULTIMATE/UBERLY EVIL SORA" Unit Mod. A somewhat worried Tron would occasionally warn him with script windows about viruses, spyware and strange documents that seemed to elaborate on the mating rituals between certain humans.

The newly-crazed brunette ignored the AI and typed in several queries for 'satanic', 'violent', 'psychotic', and 'Saix'. Much to his irritation, no suitable Sora Unit Mods were found. He raked a free hand through his hair with frustration. Damn the internet and its lack of flexibility for his plots against that wretched girl!

Through gritted teeth he muttered, "Damn Sora and his hero-ness." Tron would have given Leon a bizarre look if he could have through a computer screen; so he settled for voicing his concern "But, if Sora wasn't a hero, he wouldn't be Sora!"

Realization and new ideas dawned upon Leon. With excited finger clacks he typed in a query for "Anti-Sora".

Back up in the shop, Cid had crawled out of his garage lair again. Now that the crazy Leon was gone, Cid could finally retrieve his precious box of cigarettes. He briefly nuzzled his stubble-covered cheek against the happy pack of nicotine before yanking out a new stick and lighting it up quickly. He took several drags and sighed with contentment.

-----------------------------------------

_In order to activate your Sora Unit, please turn on the switch located inside one of his honking big shoes (yellow for KH1, black for KH2). Upon pressing the button, you must recite the activation code that is unique to your Sora Unit within 45 seconds of the button pressing (activation code is located in both this manual on the following line and on the outside of the box your Sora Unit arrived in; should the activation code have been lost, contact Customer Services via Moogle-LiveCom or Moogle-Mail). Failure to recite the activation code within those 45 seconds will result in your Sora Unit not being activated._

_Please refrain from activating your Sora Unit until you are absolutely sure about the setting you want him at. The dial settings are located in the shoe **OPPOSITE** of the activation button. The settings are as follows: **Canon Setting** is the default and most "well-rounded" setting. **Valor** is a newly introduced setting in which your Sora Unit will be more inclined to "courageous" and "adventurous" actions, as well as become a defender/guardian of sorts for the owner. **Sweetheart** is another newly introduced setting in which the Sora Unit will be more inclined to "romantic" and "cheerful" behavior (more specifically to whoever ate the included Papou fruit). Lastly, there is the **Custom Setting**, at which point you may "feed" the Mod chip to your Sora Unit. ** (Please note that the Mod chip is not included!)**_

-------------------------------------------

Tron let out a small and static whimper from the now smoldering remains of the computer. Leon stood breathing heavily in front of the crackling pile of hardware, gunblade in hand and drooping to the floor. "But Leon! It's not my fault! Blame the parameters set up by the Mod Creator Users!"

Through loud gasps he spoke dazedly, "Oh I am, bet those damn Mod creators could feel that last slash on their side of the screens!" The little AI decided it was time for him to move to a happier home, one that would be away from the sad, deranged, little man. Without saying a word and a brief SFX of a door being closed, Tron invaded the sanctuary that was Cid's computer network.

The instance that had spurred on the violent outburst from the man was his lack of a Mod Chip with which to download Moded evilness into the Sora Unit...and the hundred too many ads about 'free' things. He sighed and then slumped down onto the floor in front of the scrap metal before him. With a slow motion he raised a hand up into a fist and directed it to the heavens. He opened his mouth as if to curse everything in existence when he heard a shrill "AHHH!" and one of the Gullwings smacking him alongside his face.

A disoriented Rikku sat on the floor, her head rolling around as she tried to recover from the impact. He would have cursed the fairy-like girl into oblivion, but then he suddenly had an idea. He seemed to be getting several ideas since he had embarked on his hell-bent mission of vengeance. Once again he smiled his creepy smile. The newly recovered Rikku looked up to see the looming shadow of Leon cast over her.

"Ooh Rikku, I have a deal for you!" There was only one thing more terrifying then a crazy Leon, it was a happy Leon. The blonde let out a shrill squeak and shielded her head with her arms.

"If you get me a Mod Chip, I'll get you all of Aerith's deserts and snacks!" At the mention of "deserts and snacks" the little treasure hunter settled down. "All of them? Cookies, cakes, creams puffs, e-even her strawberry funnel cake?" She couldn't help but drool at the thought of all the sweets. Leon drew his brows together and nodded gravely at her, "_Especially _the strawberry funnel cake." With renewed vigor the Gullwing zipped off to find a Mod Chip for the wonderful snack-delivering Leon.

Leon laughed to himself, and was once again manically tapping his fingers together in anticipation. He lustfully eyed the Sora Unit still sitting soullessly in the corner of the computer room. Revenge was sweet.

---------------------------------------

_The same process to activate your Sora Unit is the same method by which you can "deactivate" your Sora Unit. Simply press the button located in the Sora Unit's shoe and recite the activation code. Please note, that in deactivating your Sora Unit you are essentially "killing him", however, if he is reactivated in a period of 24 hours or less, most of his data memory will remain intact. During the time he is inactive, the owner can freely re-set his settings to a more desirable one. Should he be inactive for more than 24 hours, all of his data memory will be erased._

---------------------------------------

In a factory far away in the land of Moogles, a blue-collar Moogle had recently came off of its lunch break. With a 'po' it reseated itself in its cushioned and wheeled chair. Using its stubby arms it placed a headset on its head. With a rounded nub, it hit a massive, blinking button on the phone.

"SEDFEE Shop Mail-Order Services, how may I help you kupo?"

"Yes, kupo, we have several Kingdom Hearts Character Units available. Which one would you like kupopo?"

"Kupo, we have that one available!"

"Kupopopo, he's quite a heart-throb that Unit type, kupopopo!"

"Will you be ordering a KH1 or KH2 model? A KH2? Excellent choice kupo."

"Will you be ordering anything else? Will it be express? Oh, I see kupopo!"

"Have a Kupo-riffic Extra-Extraordinary day!"

The Moogle pressed the button with its nub of a paw and hung up the phone. It wrote down the order form and handed it to a passing collector Moogle.

"Kupopopo! Another order from Radiant Garden?"

"It's another **express **order from the same bank account kupo!"

"Someone must have a **kupo **pocket of munny to be getting express **three times** in the same day kupo!"

---------------------------------------

A/N: Well, since Leon has technically snapped...he's still OOC. Yay. 8D This chapter is so much longer then the first one, but it feels like its lacking in the crack department. And you now have some "Manual Info" about the lovely Sora Unit. Ah, the poor Sora Unit, when will you live? Can you guess who the incoming Units are? Better yet, can you guess **who** are ordering the Units? Anyone want to suggest anything about the Sora/Upcoming Units?


	3. May Lead to an Off Topic!

I heart you all. For some reason it wasn't letting me upload ANY documents for the past couple days.

**Owner's Manual**

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: May Lead to an Off-Topic!**

---------------------------------------

In other places away from the scheming Leon, specifically back at Cid's shop. Cid himself was currently choking and pounding on his chest to dislodge something caught in his throat. With a loud hack of a cough, flecks of an unknown substance flew through the air and onto the floor. Through a breaking voice he cursed a question at a serene Aerith, "GODDAMMIT WOMAN WHAT WERE IN THOSE COOKIES?"

Aerith would visit several of her friends weekly with gifts of various baked goods. She thought of it as a way to hone her culinary skills as well as fulfill the role of the 'good neighbor'. Cid however, saw it more as a chance for a free meal, at least that's what he told the others. Secretly he loved the cookies, but he had the image of a grumpy older man to keep up; but today was different.

The official-unofficial 'cook lady' smiled softly at him, "It's made of the best ingredients in all of Radiant Garden Cid. You probably won't listen to me, but you shouldn't smoke when you're trying to eat cookies." She folded her hands in front of her and the tray of oatmeal cookies sitting on the table to signal the conclusion of her statement.

He scowled at her as best as he could, "What else is in there?" Unfortunately for Cid, Aerith had a special talent of dissipating people's anger with her overly-sweet and motherly smile, so his "yelling in traffic" volume had been reduced to a "polite student" voice. With another smile, Aerith daintily picked up a cookie and took a bite out of it. She slowly chewed and swallowed it before answering; she was one of the few people who still believed in the folklore of proper manners.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention the most important ingredient of all, Love. It's the magical sweetener that makes everything taste better." She gave a small laugh. Cid grumbled to himself as he lifted a cup of newly poured tea to his lips, "And I thought I was tripping out..." He took a sip of the liquid only to choke and spit it out a second later. He looked accusingly at the still-smiling Aerith.

"I make everything with love Cid, _including _your tea." She motioned to a pink teapot covered in flowery designs that was sitting on the table.

With hands shaking and sputtered speech, "You're trying to kill me or something aren't you?"

"Silly Cid, love can't kill anyone, that's what cyanide is for!" The flower girl laughed again, Cid couldn't help but shrink away from her with growing fear. "More tea?" She raised the teapot up and tilted it eagerly towards his now empty cup.

"Uhhh, been switching to coffee lately. Didn't ya hear about what scientists have discovered about tea? It can give you freaking cancer!"

Aerith never was one to ever stop smiling, and it was _that _part of her that always creeped the hell out of Cid. "Really? This is the first I've heard about it." The pink teapot was still poised in her hands, ready to pour him another cup of her "Love Tea".

"Uh yeah...uh, why lookit that! Thecoffeemaker'sbrokengottagofixitlaterAerith!" He ripped the perfectly functioning machine out of the wall and ran back into the garage. The door slammed shut and Aerith was left to herself along with the awkward silence of the room.

She remained perfectly still as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, then blinked as if suddenly recalling a memo. "Oh, that reminds me, he still hasn't gotten cookies yet!" She hastily picked up her tray of cookies and began walking towards Cloud's house.

--------------------------------------

_All KH Character Units come with basic knowledge and to an extent a conscience as well as an idea of self-worth. Much like humans, the KH Character Units still have the basic needs of a human. They require food, water, a place to live, attention and love. They must be treated properly, not as tools; they will react accordingly if abused, regardless of their Mods._

--------------------------------------

_clack_. "Your move." Cloud folded his arms triumphantly at the quadruple jump his checker had just made over his opponent's. It was his opponent's last red, circular soldier backed into a corner against his black army of six. He couldn't help the smug grin creeping onto his face, he rarely won at games such as checkers despite his strategic strengths. Unlike the real battlefield, all the 'soldiers' were created equal on the board.

His opponent frowned and looked intensely on the lone red chip on the squares as if he could somehow telepathically give it enough power to destroy Cloud's six pieces. He spared a glance at Cloud. It was bizarre to see the smirking expression given that the blond never really smiled. With an agitated sigh and fingers briefly pressed to his temple he wished he was playing scrabble instead. At least then he could get away with one or three obscure words.

Unfortunately, their game never came to an official end as a series of knocks came from Cloud's front door. The non-SOLDIER bolted from his seat and roughly pulled his opponent out of his own. The checkerboard itself was tossed to the side. The opponent wanted to object but Cloud's interjection wouldn't allow the sentence to form, "_It's Aerith. I've got to hide you._"

The opponent let himself be dragged along up the stairs and into the study. He still felt bitter about the whole situation despite how he understood the reasons. Cloud was frantically searching through the room for a suitable place for the opponent to hide. The opponent himself stood by the door and was starting to mull over possible subjects to brood over while he was hiding from Aerith.

Cloud finally settled on a location as he pulled open a door and motioned for the opponent to walk in.

"A closet? You can't be serious Cloud." A disbelieving scoff preceded the deadpan remark.

"Yeah...well, it can't be helped-" He quickly shoved the opponent into the deathtrap of coats and spare boots. "Just stay here and don't make a sound." Cloud started to close the door but stopped as the opponent spoke in an annoyed tone, "Can I at least get something to eat?"

The blond sighed and threw the opponent a small package from off a nearby desktop. The opponent eyed the package skeptically. "Uncooked Cinnamon Poptarts?"

"It could have always been pocket lint you know." The opponent looked miserably at the measly plastic bag in his hands.

"Look, I'll make it up at dinner, alright?"

The opponent pouted dejectedly. "Fine." With that Cloud shut the closet door and ran down to the poor, unanswered door Aerith was still knocking on. Cloud hated keeping the Leon Unit a secret from everyone; but it was secret that everyone- _especially _the _real _Leon could live without.

--------------------------------------

_As a safety measure on all of SEDFEE's KH Character Units, an order filter has been created so that KH Units CANNOT order other KH Units. This precaution is in accordance to several codes that correspond to the preservation of a world's peace; the operation was created to prevent ANY antagonistic Units from ordering Companion/Minion Units that may cause repeats of events that occurred in KH1, KH:CoM and KH2._

--------------------------------------

In the tallest and newly restored tower of Radiant Garden's castle, the Gullwings leader had called for an ultra-secret-super-important-emergency-meeting. Yuna was float pacing wondering where Rikku was, and Paine was daydreaming from her lonesome corner in the room. The meeting _so _important! How could Rikku be late for _that one _meeting out of all the meetings?

They had to discuss their plans about their hot new honorary member! Yuna stopped her worried pacing and looked at the freshly-opened box sitting in the room; a seemingly unconscious hooded figure was sitting next to it. The little hunter tapped her foot impatiently in the air and then threw her hands out to her sides.

She and Paine were going to program the Axel Unit without Rikku. She told her about the meeting six hours ago and she was late, therefore it was her loss!

--------------------------------------

_All Hero/Light class KH Character Units are all naturally inclined to play games and cheer up normally depressed/introverted/shy/reclusive individuals. This feature is even incorporated in some of the more 'serious' KH Units such as the Leon Unit (KH1, KH2) and Cloud Unit (KH1, KH2). We at SEDFEE believe that even the more melancholy character Units have the capacity to have expressions other then 'brood' and 'angst'; even if their real counterparts may not openly express it._

--------------------------------------

Yuffie had just hung up her nun-chuck-shaped portable phone. She had just finished a rather...important call to a certain shop. She leaned back in her wheelie chair comfortably and slung her feet on top of her desk. Plans were going...swimmingly? She frowned to herself, what _exactly _did that mean? She knew fish swam...like trout...but those swam upstream...and were viciously eaten by happy grizzly bears...or caught by old fishermen...and _then _viciously eaten. Sayings from the old days were stupid now that she thought about it-

A large cloud of grey alerted her of the arrival of a new visitor. "Hey Yuffieeee! I just told Squally about the Sora Unit, oh if only you were there to see his face!"

She regarded her doppelganger cheerfully, her previous thoughts of trout and Cid-aged fisherman forsaken, "No worries Yuffie, I just finished ordering...the **_package_**." She flashed Cloud's credit card and grinned impishly.

The two Yuffies shared a laugh in their ninja hideout that was located in Aerith's attic. The passing Aerith smiled and regarded the cackling Yuffies with "ah, young girls and childhood". Yuffie was a growing girl after all; she deserved to have a little fun every now and then.

--------------------------------------

_Additional accessories can be ordered through Moogle-LiveCom or Moogle-Mail, however, you must be able to supply the corresponding Unit's Character ID number if so required. A reason why would be to avoid unnecessary harm that may result from the KH Character Unit using another KH Character Unit's item incorrectly. A good example of this would be the KH1 Riku Unit's (dark version) heart-unlocking keyblade if it were to fall into a clumsy KH1 Sora Unit's hands; the possibilities would all end badly for both the owner and the Unit. However, not all additional orders will require an ID number; such as items like the Thalassa good luck charm (if not a resident of Destiny Islands), blitzball (if not a resident of Destiny Islands), struggle weapon (if not a resident of Twilight Town), etc._

--------------------------------------

Aerith had been making the return journey back to her own home. After having the usual few-worded conversations with Cloud, she decided to call it a day from her daily-neighbor visits.

She was slightly surprised when she saw a small messenger Moogle trying to futilely press the tiny doorbell on her doorframe with its large nub. That's when she caught sight of the large box sitting next to the distracted Moogle and understood why it was there. With a light tap, she got the little Moogle's attention.

"Kupo?" The Moogle looked up at her questionably.

"Yes, I'm the one who ordered it."

"Kupopopo." It handed her a pad.

"So I sign here? Oh, and here? Ok. There you are."

"Kuokupo." It took the pad, saluted her and waddled off.

"Thanks so much, you have a nice day too!"

How anyone ever understood the language of Moggles was a mystery but it was of little importance considering the impressive squeal of happiness Aerith let out over the newly arrived box. Tossing her tray of now-cold cookies to the side she threw the box into her home and slammed the door shut. She let out another anticipating squeal and tenderly ripped open the wooden box.

She looked over the Unit in the box and bounced giddily with joy.

"Cooking is going to be so much more fun now. Isn't that right my little Riku Unit?"

--------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I believe that was longer then usual. New Units that arrived were the Sora Unit (with Leon), Axel Unit (with the Gullwings) and Riku Unit (with Aerith). You may also notice the two other Units 'already' there. The Leon Unit (with Cloud) and Yuffie Unit (with Yuffie). More Units will arrive, but we'll start off with these...for now. There are so many good ideas and scenarios! I only wish I could type them out faster and better! Sorry for posting late, it's a bit weird changing gears between OM which is light-hearted, and TTR which is...emo-laden? I think I'm spending too much time on OM. Poor, neglected TTR. Reactions and suggestions are greatly appreciated! ...I just realized psycho Leon's progress was not mentioned, oops.


End file.
